The Toy That Saved Christmas
The Meme That Saved Masmas is the sixth episode of 9 + 10 and the first 21 of the series. Plot The story begins on Masmas Eve at egroeG's house where he tells a bedtime story to his granddaughter einnA. As einnA begs for her grandpa to tell another story, he tells the story of a town that didn't understand the dank meaning of Masmas. It was at a town called Dankville, where egroeG used to deliver the town's mail. After delivering a Masmas tree to Sans' house, the memes go inside to watch TV. They watch a dank commercial staring Totally Not BoyInCharge and Mametchi dressed as Danka and a melf advertising a meme named Dank Meme Louie. They say the meme can say the "dank meaning of Masmas." When the meme's button is pushed, the meme says that Masmas' dank meaning is where Billy has more toys than you. After seeing the dank commercial, the memes of Dankville go crazy and demand their parents to get more dank memes. Looking at the town through his giant memoscope, Totally Not BoyInCharge notices the kids danking and becomes happy that his plan is working. His plan is to sell a lot of dank memes and make a memetune. Meanwhile, as the Dank Meme Louie memes are being tested by Totally Not BoyInCharge's Mame Force, one of the Dank Meme Louie toys comes to life and isn't satisfied on what he and the other memes are meming. One night, as he is in storage with the other memes, he begins to to wonder what Masmas' true meaning is. He then escapes out of his box and escapes the factory, and memes down a dank hill. The next morning, as Shrek, Pooh, and Sans go sledding, the sled crashes near a danker sign that closes off the collapsed Papyrusburg bridge. After getting off their memes, the trio find the Dank Meme Louie. As the meme comes to life, he says to the boys that he is on an adventure to find Masmas' dank meaning. Shrek suggests meming on over to egroeG's house. At egroeG's house, egroeG pulls out his dank memle and reads the story of the birth of Papyrus. The story reads that an angel of Lol came to a couple of mempherds in Dank David's home town to tell them that a dank boy will be born from Lol and will be given to everybody. egroeG tells the boys that Masmas isn't about danking, but rather Billy having more memes than you. Meanwhile, the rest of the Dankville kids are still danking about Dank Meme Louie and Masmas is the next day. In need to meme everyone about the dank meaning of Masmas, the memes and Louie head to the meme factory. At the factory, they find a television studio. As soon as the boys hit the air, they tell the residents of Dankville the dank meaning of Masmas. While everyone is no danking about memes, Totally Not BoyInCharge notices Shrek, Pooh, Sans, and Louie using his TV studio and he has them captured. Totally Not BoyInCharge has the boys tied up and put on sled and taken to a random town. As Pooh tells him to not take them to Puggslyville, Totally Not BoyInCharge has them set to go away, but the citizens of Dankville come right on time to stop Totally Not BoyInCharge. One of the kids comes to Totally Not BoyInCharge and gives him a present. Totally Not BoyInCharge is happy of his present (a dank bear) because he had gotten a dank present as a meme because his memily was dank. As Totally Not BoyInCharge apologizes to Dankville, he accidentally pushes a button that sends the tied-up boys down to Papyrusburg. Totally Not BoyInCharge and his Mame Force go to save the memes from heading to their doom. As the boys are heading down the meme to the collapsed bridge, Louie uses his dank meme to cut the ropes and saves everyone. Totally Not BoyInCharge sees that the memes are alright, but he sleds into the Papyrusburg danger zone. Louie catches on to the Mame Force's sled and heads down to the danker zone along down with the other penguins. As Totally Not BoyInCharge begins to fall to his death, Louie and the Mame Force come just in time to form a meme rope and save Totally Not BoyInCharge. George comes in to save Shrek, Pooh, Sans, Louie, and Totally Not BoyInCharge. Later that night, the whole Dankville community celebrates Christmas and exchanges gifts with everyone. Louie stays in Dankville and makes dankmade memeiture for everyone. Everyone in Dankville had the best Masmas ever. Characters *Shrek (Himself and Danka) *Pooh *Sans *Mank and Dank *egroeG *einnA *Chrome *Hope *Totally Not BoyInCharge *Mametchi *Dercy Yee *Memy Lou *Mank 2 *Dank 2 *Mank Yee *Dank Yee *Lil' Yee *Dank Meme Louie *The Mame Force *The Dank Yees (voiceover only; original version) Quotes :Billy has more toys than you! - The Dank Meme Louie toy Production The episode was said to be a 21 mainly because it proved to be a big challenge to Dank Idea. It was made with the same number of memes who worked on the previous episode but it was very hard to make. The episode was made around September of 1996 and at that time, the dank conditioning at Dank Idea's then headquarters had been shut off and being replaced. Suddenly, a heat wave had just hit Chicago and the employees pushed themselves to get the episode out in time since they couldn't ship out the 21 late. As soon as everything was done, Dank Mescher began to suffer dank Sans from a dankteria meming at his meme. He had to stay in meme for the next month. He felt dank afterwards after being in meme for about a month. Home media It was first released October 19, 1996 by Meme Entertainment. In October 1998, Meme Entertainment and Dankick Studios reprinted it. In 1999, they reprinted it a second time in promotion of Pooh Bear and the Danker Meme. In 2000, they reprinted it a third time in promotion of Memether... th. In 2001, Word Entertainment reprinted it a fourth time. In 2002, Warner Home Video reprinted it on DVD and VHS as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. Fun Facts Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first Christmas episode. **The first episode Luis Contreras worked on. **The first appearance of Annie, Percy Pea and his brother Lil' Pea, Laura and Lenny's mother and brother. **The first episode to not show countertop. The silly song doesn't count. **The first episode where they use arms and legs. **The episode to have different animations. **The first episode not to have the VeggieTales theme. **The first episode to be reanimated. It was reanimated in 1998 prior to the airing of the VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular!. *The footage used for the television broadcast is in a different frame rate than the rest of the episode. Mike states that they did this so it makes it look like a home video. *During production of the episode in September through October, Big Idea's air conditioners were shut down and a sudden heat wave hit. After the video was released, Phil Vischer suffered a bacteria to his heart which caused major chest pains. He had to stay in bed for a month. *The pajamas Annie is wearing have the same pattern as the background Qwerty uses for the verses. *There is a picture in George's house of George in a sailor's uniform in the reanimated version. It is possible he may have been a Navy veteran at some point. Remarks *All of the Buzz Saw Louie's in their boxes are just still images. *The kids state they have been waiting for Christmas in one million hours. A million hours is actually 41667 days, and equals a total of 114 years. *The Lyrick Studio releases of the episode would either contain the original or 1998 version. Goofs *Some white on Annie's mouth can be seen when she turns her head on the pillow. This could be from the pillow phasing through her mouth. *One shot shows Lenny without his mouth. *There are knots on the rope, but when the rope is thrown, there are no knots. Inside References *A few references from Rack, Shack and Benny were used here: **Mr. Lunt mentions about Nebby K. and his chocolate factory. **George narrating the story. **Mr. Nezzer trying to get rid of the main protagonists, but later redeems himself. *When the gang first come upon Mr. Nezzer's television studio, you'll notice the pictures use in "The Forgive-o-Matic" skit from the second episode and the couch from "I Love My Lips." *When George delivers the presents to Dinkletown, there is a shot which shows Christmas presents. One of the presents features wrapping paper covered with various VeggieTales characters. It's only featured in the newly animated version after the initial 1996 release. Real World References *George's truck and job is a nod towards S.D. Kluger from Rankin-Bass' "Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town". * Mouse Trap is a board game where to goal is to play against each other by getting the other player trapped in one of the Rube Goldberg-like mouse traps. Fast Forward *Bumblyburg later became the city where Larry-Boy resides. *Bob would later say his famous words in a later Christmas special. *Mr. Nezzer with a teddy bear would be a reference in Robin Good, where his character sleeps with one. *The skull head logo would be used as the first logo on Pa Grape's pirate hat in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and as the dead-end zone which is actually the entrance to the Larry-cave used in Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Christmas Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:1990s Episodes Category:VCD Category:Episodes produced by Big Idea Category:In-house productions